


Gummy Worms

by toxic_corn



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_corn/pseuds/toxic_corn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne just wants his gummy worms... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gummy Worms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://crazywriterchic.livejournal.com/profile)[crazywriterchic](http://crazywriterchic.livejournal.com/)'s prompt at my [ request post](http://toxic-corn.livejournal.com/115696.html).

It’d been a long, hard day and Jayne was in no mood for anyone’s _go se_. Before he could start snapping at people and get Mal’s knickers in a twist, he slunk off to his bunk and locked the hatch.

 

Taking a moment to enjoy the silence, Jayne stood in the middle of his room and took a deep breath. Only one thing to do in a moment like this. He strode over to his dresser and opened the top drawer, moving aside his socks to get at the little white paper bag.

 

No one knew this about Jayne, but at every place they stopped, he’d go to a candy store and buy himself half a pound of gummy worms. Best damn thing in the ‘verse, next to guns and trim. He ate them by colors, saving the green and yellow buggers for last. They’d been his favorite since he’d been knee-high to a grasshopper.

 

Picking up the bag now, he frowned in suspicion. It felt a little light. Sure enough, when he opened it, there were only about three of his green and yellow worms left.

 

“Gorramit!” Jayne snapped, tossing the bag back into his drawer. Only one person could’ve committed this heinous crime. He scrambled back up the ladder and out the hatch, intent on finding River Tam.

 

After looking all over, he found the girl lounging comfortably on her bed. From the look on her face, he could tell she’d been waiting on him and enjoyed every second of it.

 

“Give ‘em back,” Jayne growled. “Right the hell now!”

 

River blinked innocently. “Give _what_ back?”

 

His eyes narrowed dangerously. “Don’t play with me, girl. Give ‘em back _now_?”

 

“I simply don’t know what you could be speaking of,” she said airily, reaching under her pillow. “It couldn’t be _these_ , could it?” She pulled her hand out from under the pillow and opened her fist, showing him about seven green and yellow gummy worms.

 

“Those are mine!” Jayne darted forward to grab them from her, but the girl was too quick; she stuffed them down the front of her dress, into her bra. Unsure how to proceed, Jayne paused and glared at her.

 

“If you want them back,” she said silkily, “you’ll have to go in and get them yourself.”

 

Jayne ground his teeth. “Girl, I ain’t playin’. Get those out _now_.”

 

“You,” she said forcefully. “Go on. Or no worms for you.”

 

For a second, he considered his options. He could go tell her brother, but then he’d run off and tell Mal and they’d laugh at him for not being able to handle a little girl. And if Kaylee overheard, she’d be hassling him to share his candy and Jayne sure as shit wasn’t about to do _that_.

 

He had no choice.

 

“Fine,” he grumbled. “C’mere.”

 

A slow smile spread across River’s face and she excitedly scooted closer to the end of the bed, holding her chest out. Her breath came faster and harder as Jayne reached out for her…

 

Then she squawked indignantly when he grabbed her by the waist, turned her upside down, and shook her hard until the gummy worms had all fallen out of her dress. Tossing her back down, he scooped his candy up victoriously.

 

“But-!” She was cut off short by Jayne’s angry finger in her face.

 

“ _No one_ tells me what to do! ‘Specially not crazy little girls.” He spun on his heel and started towards the door but her soft, little voice gave him pause.

 

“What if I had asked nicely?”

 

Jayne slid the door open and took a step out, looking back over his shoulder at her. A sexy grin turned up the right side of his mouth. “Then I would’ve gone in there mouthfirst to get ‘em.”

 

Chuckling at the way her face heated up and her jaw dropped, he closed her door and headed off to his bunk, already looking forward to the day she’d ask nicely.

 

THE END


End file.
